Monogatari no yoru
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Nuria hace prometer a todos que no harán nada por su cumpleaños.¿Serán cpaces de cumplir la promesa? Fic de cumple para mi querida primita ¡Te qiero churriña!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un minific muy especial ^^**

**En efecto...**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NURI!**

**Este es el decimosexto cumpleaños de mi querida primita, Lovelygirl84.**

**En fin... ¿Qué decir sobre ti?**

**Pronto hará un año desde que nos conocimos gracias a esto, el fanfiction.**

**En todo este tiempo hemos hablado incontables veces, hemos discutido por tonterías, hemos compartido alegrías, confidencias, problemas, y también unas cuantas locuras xD**

**Desde nuestros futuros planes para escribir hasta nuestras extrañas palabras inventadas, todo, absolutamente todo, es perfecto.**

**Por nada del mundo cambiaría los momentos que paso hablando contigo. Cada vez que paso un mal día, ahí estás tú, y me espabilas a base de bien.**

**Tú eres la única persona con la que disfruto discutiendo, y la verdad, no quiero que eso cambie, porque me río y me lo paso divinamente cuando nos pinchamos la una a la otra.**

**La verdad, creo que eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en internet, y estoy realmente feliz por haberte conocido. Realmente te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, aun solo por hablar por el msn.**

**Quiero que sepas que me encanta hablar contigo, que desde que te conozco me levanto con esperanzas cada mañana, y que se me ilumina el rostro con una sonrisa cada vez que apareces.**

**Me encanta que seamos amigas porque por muchas diferencias que tengamos, en algunos aspectos somos parecidas, y a menudo pensamos lo mismo. Se que puedo contarte cualquier cosa. Me has apoyado y ayudado en infinidad de ocasiones con unas simples palabras. Me has dado consejos, has querido compartir cosas conmigo, e incluso hemos hecho planes juntas que, por desgracia, en su momento no pudieron cumplirse... pero serán posibles dentro de poco ^^ Que hay que ir de vacaciones a Italia, no se me olvida ;)**

**Pero sobre todo... me encanta ser tu amiga porque contigo puedo ser yo misma. Puedo ser quien soy realmente. A ti te he mostrado mis caras ocultas, mis pensamientos, mis historias más extrañas... en fin, cosas que a mis otros amigos no me atrevería a contarles en la vida.**

**Pues no se que más decir, la verdad... Pero bueno, que sepas que mientras escribo esto estoy a punto de llorar xD**

**Eso, Nuri, que te quiero muchísimo, que no se como, pero ahora te has convertido en una parte de mí, y te necesito en mi vida. Se que me he acostumbrado demasiado a ti xD Quiero que seamos amigas durante mucho tiempo, a ser posible, para siempre xD**

**Me encanta poder formar parte de la celebración de tu dieciséis cumpleaños, aunque sea solo con esta pequeña idea, un pequeño regalo que siempre tendrás.**

**Espero que la idea no sea demasiado mala, es lo que se me ocurrió xD Estas cosas no se me dan tan bien como los dramas xDD**

**En fin, te dejo leer ^^ que estos días te he estado pinchando bastante, y no dejas de decirme que estás intrigada. No te preocupes, si no es nada del otro mundo... solo espero que no te decepcione.**

**¡Muchísimos besos, meiguiña!, ¡felicidades!**

**¡Te quiero!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

_- "Ella es el sol resplandeciente_

_amanecido._

_Me despierto de una pesadilla._

_Mi corazón late_

_fuera de control..._

_Me he acostumbrado tanto a esta locura_

_que ahora parece natural._

_Y aquí estás tú..._

_Siento..._

_Y aquí estás tú,_

_sol resplandeciente..."_

El chico cerró el libro de poemas.

Llevaba sus acostumbradas rastas atadas en una coleta, pero había dejado su uniforme del equipo y sus googles a un lado, así que iba en ropa de calle.

Suspiró, al ver que la chica que se encontraba apoyada en su pecho no decía nada, y ni siquiera se movía.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es muy bonito... Pero oírte hablar de poesía resulta raro.

- No te rías de mí.

- Si no me río. Me ha encantado. Tienes alma de poeta, Jude -Dijo mientras intentaba disimular la risa.

- Como vuelvas a burlarte de mí de esa forma tan irónica te enteras.

Los dos rieron, mientras se acomodaban para estar a la misma altura en el sofá.

Nuria le miró fijamente a sus ojos rojos, pensativa.

- ¿Que crees que pensaba el poeta mientras escribía esos versos?

- Seguramente... se inspiró en los momentos en que se despertaba por las noches, y veía a su amada junto a él. Supongo que eso explica lo de "ella es el sol resplandeciente amanecido".

- Tiene sentido.

- Pero la verdad, yo no se tanto de poesía. Elsie sería capaz de encontrarle más sentidos.

- Eso es verdad. No entiendo como puede leer tantos poemas seguidos. Yo creo que ya piensa siempre en verso.

Jude rió, y luego miró a su novia.

- Pronto es tu cumpleaños, Nuria...

- No me lo recuerdes...

- A la gente normal le gusta cumplir años.

- Si me gusta cumplir años... Pero no me gusta que se organicen fiestas ostentosas para celebrarlo, y se de que sois capaces. Mis primos y tú tenéis siempre ideas muy raras, y no quiero que eso influya en mi cumpleaños. Así que presta atención: Nada de fiestas sorpresa. Si celebramos mi cumpleaños, será a mi manera.

- En fin... como quieras. Aunque eso no me cuadra mucho. No te gustan las fiestas sorpresa, pero a Elsie le organizaste una.

- Eso fue diferente. Fue una situación de emergencia, la necesitaba para animarse.

- No tienes remedio...

- Y hablando de Elsie, será mejor que me vaya. He quedado con ella.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, tranquilo. Si total, está aquí al lado.

- Vale. Te llamo después.

Se acercó un poco a ella y la besó en los labios, para que después Nuria saliera de casa, despidiéndose con la mano.

En cuanto la vio salir, cogió el móvil y llamó a una persona.

- ¿Els? Nuria va hacia tu casa. Si, me ha dicho que ni se nos ocurra hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Yo creo que tenemos vía libre, ¿No?... Deja de llamarme extravagante, que se que mi idea te encanta. La envidia no es buena -Dijo riendo-. Tranquila, ya está casi todo preparado, y entre tú y yo podemos rematarlo sin problemas. Si, Byron viene en un rato para hablarlo. Ya te contaremos. Pasadlo bien.

_**[...]**_

- No hay quien te entienda, ¿Sabes? Siempre dices que es la última vez que vienes de compras conmigo, y ahora me dices que te apetece ir de compras -Dijo Nuria, malhumorada.

- Bueno, de vez en cuando necesito renovar mi fondo de armario... Dentro de poco llega el otoño, y después el invierno, y quiero tener ropa de abrigo -Dijo suspirando-. Además, últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, y apenas tenemos cosas en común en cuestión de aficiones.

- Vale, eso es cierto.

Las dos chicas paseaban por el centro comercial, de tienda en tienda, charlando y riendo mientras se probaban un montón de ropa.

- Y bueno... ¿Qué querrías hacer en tu cumpleaños? -Preguntó Elsie.

- No lo se... Tal vez quedar con todos, e ir al cine, o algo...

- ¿Al cine? Cumples dieciséis años, tienes un montón de amigos de diversos institutos, ¿Y quieres ir al cine?

- No voy a dejar que me organices una fiesta, Elsie -Dijo rápidamente, sabiendo a donde iba a parar la conversación-. Si hay una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, la haré yo, y será una fiesta simple e inocente. Tus ideas siempre son peligrosas, al igual que las de Jude.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¡Cuando cumplí once años convenciste a tus padres de que me hicieran una fiesta de guerra de pintura!

- Vamos, reconoce que te lo pasaste bien.

- Tardé una semana en quitarme la pintura rosa del pelo.

- Bueno, vale... pero ya no tenemos once años, ahora las fiestas son más... especiales.

- He dicho que no y es que no. Ya se lo he hecho prometer a Jude, y ahora te toca a ti. Repite: Nada de fiestas sorpresa.

- -Suspiró- Nada de fiestas sorpresa... Al menos podré regalarte algo, ¿No? ¿O también me he quedado sin ese privilegio?

- ¿Y cuando he rechazado yo un regalo tuyo? Al menos tus regalos son más inofensivos que las bolas, los globos, y la piñata de pintura...

- Deja de reprocharme ya lo de la fiesta de pintura.

Las dos rieron, mientras cogían sus bolsas y se dirigían a una heladería.

Elsie miraba a su prima sonriente, ya que esta no se había dado cuenta de que había cruzado los dedos en la espalda.

Era una suerte que se le diera bien actuar.

**...**

- Oye, Jude... ¿Tú crees que esto es una buena idea? -Dijo Byron.

Los dos estaban sentados en una larga mesa, mientras Byron miraba una y otra vez las invitaciones y se aseguraba de que estuvieran bien, para luego guardarlas en un sobre, y Jude no dejaba de escribir cosas en un cuaderno.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, ya sabes como es Nuria. ¿No crees que se enfadará por esto? Hay que tener en cuenta que te ha prohibido organizar nada. Y reconoce que tienes tanto peligro como Elsie con tus ideas.

- Venga ya. Le va a encantar. Es una idea original, jamás se esperaría nada así.

- En fin, menos mal que yo no corro el riesgo de que me hagáis una fiesta sorpresa...

- ¿Y por qué todos decís que Elsie y yo tenemos peligro con nuestras ideas?

- A los dos os gusta planear cosas a lo grande, y os pierden las fiestas temáticas. Y de todas vuestras ideas, siempre escogéis las más extravagantes, y de vez en cuando, peligrosas. No se como lo hace, pero Elsie siempre se las apaña para conseguir lo que necesita al organizar una fiesta...

- ¿Te refieres al cumpleaños de Shawn? A mí me pareció bonito y original lo de las estatuas de hielo.

- ¡Sigo sin explicarme como consiguió esa máquina de hacer nieve! En serio, ¿como lo hizo?

- No lo se, pero fue una fiesta muy divertida.

- A Mark se le quedó pegada la lengua en una de las estatuas.

- Ya, pero estaba claro que eso le iba a pasar a alguien. Y reconoce que mi idea no tiene nada de ofensivo.

- Lo tendrá como a Nuria no le guste y se enfade. Y yo no quiero estar presente cuando eso pase.

- Que le va a gustar... Espero que Elsie termine pronto de comprar, tenemos que organizar las parejas y todo... Quedan dos semanas, y aun quedan cosas que preparar.

- Está claro que vosotros dos tenéis un poder sobrenatural para poder hacer estas cosas. En fin, voy a buscar a Elsie. Vendremos en media hora.

- Vale. Yo iré llamando a los demás.

_**[...]**_

Los días fueron pasando, y entre los chicos hacían lo que podían para cumplir todos los requisitos de Jude y Elsie, que no eran fáciles.

Entre los dos estaban de lo más inmersos con sus planes, entre las invitaciones, las parejas, las asignaciones para los chicos... Al menos lo tenían casi todo, y el lugar donde iban a celebrarlo estaba preparado. Y además, sabían perfectamente que Nuria no sospecharía nada, porque casi siempre alguien estaba con ella, y la fiesta ni siquiera se celebraba el día de su cumpleaños. Estrategias.

- ¿Y qué hay de ella?

- Si... Es una decisión difícil... -Dijo Jude- ¿Con quien la ponemos?

- ¡Ah! ¡Con mi hermano! -Exclamó Elsie.

Jude se extrañó.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Shawn es perfecto. Es bueno y tiene una paciencia digna de un dios. Si, Shawn encaja a la perfección.

- Yo no lo veo tan claro, pero bueno... podría funcionar. Bien, dos menos. ¿Y con respecto a Caleb, David, Joe y los demás de la Royal?

- Déjame pensar... -Hizo una pausa.

El chico también pensaba, pero en esos momentos tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

- Oye, Els, una pequeña duda que tengo desde hace tiempo...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Como conseguiste esa máquina de nieve en la fiesta de Shawn?

- Ah, la alquilé a una empresa especializada en confeti, pompas de jabón, espuma... ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? -Preguntó extrañada.

- No que va. Solo tenía curiosidad.

- Ah, bueno. ¡Ya lo tengo!

- ¿El qué?

- Ideas para los chicos -Dijo sonriente.

Menos mal que ya lo tenían casi todo preparado de antemano y calculaban bastante bien como lo iban a hacer, porque solo quedaba una semana y debían tenerlo todo a punto.

- Podemos poner a David... y a Caleb... -Decía mientras lo iba apuntando todo rápidamente-. Bien, ellos dos ya están cubiertos. Y con respecto a Joe y... si, otros dos chicos de la Royal... Herman y Alan. Creo que podría estar bien. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece que tienes buen gusto para esto, querida prima.

- Mi exceso de imaginación tenía que servirme para algo. ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?

La chica cogió la lista de invitados y se sorprendió al ver uno de los nombres.

- ¿Ella? -Dijo sorprendida.

- Si. Sentí que debía invitarla.

- Creo que es una buena idea... ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Los dos se miraron durante un instante, sorprendidos.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -Dijo Jude.

- Va a ser que si -Respondió la chica, sonriente-. Son perfectos.

- ¿Llamamos a todos para prepararlo?

- Ya estamos tardando.

_**[...]**_

Los días que quedaban pasaron pronto, entre la preparación de los chicos.

Algunos estaban confusos con lo que les tocaba, incluso enfadados, pero tendrían que aguantarse si no querían enfadar a los organizadores.

Por fin había llegado el día, y todos estaban de lo más nerviosos, mientras se preparaban.

Cada uno se ocupó de prepararse como debía, aunque estaba claro que las chicas tenían más trabajo.

En cuanto todos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron hasta donde estaban Jude y Elsie, que ya estaban más que preparados, y se reunieron alrededor.

- ¡Chicos, por fin ha llegado el gran día!

Todos exclamaron emocionados.

- Bien, está todo listo... -Dijo Elsie- El lugar, los regalos, estamos nosotros...

- Eso es lo importante -Dijo Jude, sonriendo-. Bueno, ahora silencio, voy a llamarla para que venga. Pondré el altavoz, ni se os ocurra hacer un solo ruido.

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número, para después activar el altavoz y dejar que los demás escucharan.

_- ¿Si?_

- Hola, Nuria, ¿Qué tal?

_- Pues... bien. ¿Y tú?_

- Igual. ¿Te apetece venir a casa?

_- Eh... vale, de acuerdo. Estoy en casa, llegaré en quince o veinte minutos._

- Bien. Hasta luego. Te quiero.

_- Y yo a ti._

Colgó el teléfono.

Elsie se dirigió a Jude.

- Ha sospechado algo.

- Claro que no. No se le ocurriría que le hiciéramos una fiesta sorpresa hoy.

- Puede que eso no, pero se ha pensado algo raro. Jude, está claro que no sabes actuar -Dijo riendo.

- Lo se... -Dijo suspirando, mientras todos reían- Bueno, dejemos esto aparte. Nuria llegará en quince minutos, veinte como mucho. Debemos posicionarnos. Mejor cerremos las puertas grandes. La doncella se ocupará de que ella venga hasta aquí. ¡Venga, vamos!

Todos se colocaron con sus respectivos grupos o parejas, intentando no hacer ruido, aunque hicieron algo de tiempo antes de que la invitada de honor llegara.

- ¿Estás tan nervioso como yo? -Preguntó Elsie a su novio.

- Puede que más. Esto que hacemos no es normal.

- Pero reconoce que es divertido.

- Tengo que decirlo. Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Me esperaba algo peor.

Los dos rieron, mientras Byron pasaba el brazo por la cintura de la chica.

...

Nuria llegó a la casa de su novio, y timbró.

Miró su reloj. Eran las ocho y media de la tarde. Normalmente Jude no le llamaba para quedar tan tarde, y le resultó algo extraño.

Le abrió la doncella, y la dejó pasar con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la chica se extrañase.

Le entregó la chaqueta.

- ¿Donde está Jude?

- El señorito Sharp está en el salón grande.

- ¿En el salón grande? ¿Qué está haciendo?

- No lo se, pero parecía bastante atareado. ¿Por qué no va a verle? La está esperando.

- Claro...

Que rara era esa mujer...

Pero decidió no hacerle caso, caminó lentamente hasta el gran salón.

Se encontró la puerta cerrada, y pensó que era un poco raro, ya que el salón grande siempre estaba abierto, ya que daba mucha luz a la casa.

Abrió la puerta lentamente.

- ¿Jude?

- ¡SORPRESA!

_**[...CONTINUARÁ...]**_


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡SORPRESA! -Gritaron todos a la vez, mientras las luces se encendían y se dejaban ver.

Nuria saltó del susto, y se quedó paralizada.

Todos sonrieron, esperando ver su reacción. Pero ella no hacía nada, solo los miraba atentamente.

Miró el salón por un momento.

Estaba todo adornado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y había una gran pancarta

- ¿Pero qué...? -Tartamudeó.

¿Era cierto lo que estaba pasando?

Todos, absolutamente todos, sin excepción, iban... disfrazados.

¿Pero de qué?

¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

- Nuri... -Susurró Elsie, mientras se acercaba a ella acompañada por Byron y Jude.

La chica los observó.

Estaban guapísimos, la verdad.

Elsie se había rizado su largo pelo añil, y se lo había colocado bien para poder llevar la pequeña corona que llevaba encima de la cabeza, y además llevaba un precioso vestido rosa pálido con espectaculares brillos plateados, blancos y rosas, con un corsé con el escote palabra de honor, y la falda abultada que por encima era transparente y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, acompañado de unas delicadas zapatillas de ballet. Byron iba vestido de príncipe, con un traje rojo, azul y dorado, con el pantalón blanco, y se había hecho una coleta baja para sujetar el pelo. Y Jude... Jude se había quitado los googles y se había atado las rastas en una coleta baja, con un fino lazo azul. Iba de lo más guapo, con un traje azul oscuro con detalles dorados.

Pero Nuria en ese momento estaba demasiado sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

¿Cumpleaños? ¡Pero si aun faltaban dos días!

La que habían liado...

- No me lo puedo creer...

- Ya sabemos que dijiste que no te hiciéramos ninguna fiesta, pero no pudimos evitarlo -Dijo Jude, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura-. Y además... no la hemos hecho el día de tu cumpleaños directamente...

Todos los presentes sonrieron, y se acercaron un poco más.

- Ahora mismo estoy alucinando... -Decía mientras parecía que se enfadaba- A ver. ¿De quien ha sido la idea? ¿Elsie?

La castaña le dirigió una mirada extrañada y acusadora, y la chica se asustó, mientras los demás reían.

- En realidad...

- Yo tuve la idea, Nuria -Dijo Jude.

- Me prometiste que no harías nada, Jude.

- Lo se. Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitir que no hicieras algo especial en tu decimosexto cumpleaños.

La chica bajó la cabeza, y todos pensaban que se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Se fueron alejando un poco por precaución.

- Nuri... -Comenzó Elsie- Por favor, no te enfades... fue con nuestra mejor intención...

La chica no pudo continuar, porque su prima salió corriendo del salón, y Jude salió tras ella, dejando a todos solos, consternados.

- Debo decir que... -Empezó Byron.

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo -Dijo Elsie, tapándole la boca-. No se lo esperaba. Eso es todo.

- ¿Aun piensas que le ha gustado?

- Seguro que le gusta, estoy convencida... Pero no se lo esperaba... ha sido una fuerte impresión, y ya está. Jude lo arreglará.

**...**

- Nuria...

Jude buscó a la chica, y la encontró sentada en el balcón del piso de arriba con las piernas encogidas.

- ¿Como te has atrevido a hacerme esto? -Dijo sin levantar la cabeza- Me lo prometiste.

- Te he pedido perdón.

- Pero me has mentido. Me prometiste que no harías nada, y mira la que has montado.

- ¿No te gusta lo que hemos hecho?

La chica sacudió la cabeza, y se encogió aun más, avergonzada.

- Yo no he dicho eso... Pero... ha sido muy repentino... ¡Y sabes que odio que me sorprendan!

- Bueno... es que de eso se trataba -Dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia.

- Que vergüenza... Sabes que no me gusta acaparar toda la atención... ¿Y de qué se supone que va esta fiesta?

- Es una fiesta de disfraces... de cuentos.

- ¿De cuentos?

- Pues si. Vamos por parejas y por grupos con disfraces temáticos. Llevamos casi un mes preparándolo todo.

- Que fuerte... Agh, no me gusta que hayáis hecho tantas cosas por mí. Ahora os voy a deber muchas cosas a cada uno.

- No nos debes nada -Se puso serio-. Nuria, si hicimos esta fiesta no fue para asustarte, ni fastidiarte, ni mentirte. Hicimos esto y trabajamos tanto por ti, porque te queremos. Siempre te esfuerzas para que estemos bien, haces que consigamos lo que queremos con tus ánimos, y esta vez queríamos hacer algo por ti. Créeme, no nos gustó nada mentirte, pero no tuvimos otra opción. Eres demasiado testaruda.

- Porque no quiero que os molestéis tanto por mí.

- Sabes que esto no es una molestia. Yo lo hago porque quiero, solo quería celebrar tu cumpleaños de un modo especial. Y Elsie... bueno, ella también quería hacer algo por ti, y ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta planear fiestas. Aunque yo no hubiera hecho nada, ella habría insistido con otra idea. Y créeme, tenía ideas de sobra como para hacer que durmiéramos dos semanas enteras. Esta era la más inofensiva.

La chica rió por lo bajo.

- Eso está mejor. Solo sonríe. Tienes a muchísima gente esperándote ahí, con unos trajes extravagantes y raros, y probablemente algo incómodos, dispuestos a aguantar lo que sea por ti. Y si vieras la que montaron algunos cuando vieron de que se iban a disfrazar...

- ¿No lo decidieron ellos?

- Elsie y yo nos pasamos una larga tarde decidiendo de que iría cada uno. Nos armamos un lío tremendo con las parejas y los grupos...

- ...

- Bueno, además del susto, de la sorpresa y de tu pequeña pataleta... ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- ... Creo que todos estáis locos. Locos de remate -Dijo riéndose-. Pero la verdad... lo habéis hecho bien. Es una gran idea.

Jude sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Te parece que vayamos? Llevan un buen rato esperando, y estarán impacientes por saber lo que piensas de verdad.

- Bueno...

Los dos se levantaron, y caminaron por la habitación.

- ¡Oh, pero Jude! No tengo disfraz...

- ¿Pero no me estás viendo? Se supone que vamos a conjunto.

- Ah... No tengo ni idea de lo que dices.

Jude sonrió irónicamente, y se acercó al armario que había al lado del tocador, para luego abrirlo y sacar una percha con una gran funda.

Nuria, con curiosidad, se acercó y abrió lentamente la cremallera de la funda.

Se sorprendió en el acto.

- No me lo puedo creer... -Dijo sonriendo.

**...**

En el salón, todos comenzaban a impacientarse.

Hacía casi media hora que Nuria y Jude habían desaparecido, y todos estaban nerviosos y preocupados por la reacción de la chica, mientras daban vueltas de un lado para otro.

- Dioses... esto me está matando... -Dijo Elsie.

- ¿Por qué se estará alargando tanto Jude? -Byron también estaba caminando nervioso. Temía que a Nuria de verdad no le gustara la idea. Sabía cuanto se habían esforzado Jude y Elsie en prepararlo todo, y si al fiesta salía mal, se llevarían una decepción. Decidió callarse para que Elsie no se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Aunque no sería difícil si los dos no aparecían de una vez.

Celia se dirigió a la puerta.

La chica se había puesto unas extensiones temporales en el pelo y se había hecho dos trenzas, y llevaba un bonito vestido de pequeños cuadrados blancos y azules que le llegaba por las rodillas, con un delantal blanco por encima.

- ¡Chicos! -Dijo- ¡Ya vienen por fin!

Todos se sorprendieron, y se emocionaron tanto que se pusieron de pie a la vez, nerviosos.

Jude entró triunfal en salón, sonriendo a la chica que se agarraba de su brazo.

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras sonreían.

Nuria había aparecido con un precioso vestido amarillo, casi dorado, largo y adornado, además de unos guantes largos a juego, y con el pelo castaño recién peinado con un coletero del mismo color del vestido, recogiéndolo y dejándolo un poco suelto y cayendo hacia un lado.

Si, Jude y ella iban de la Bella y la Bestia.

Enrojeció un poco al entrar y sentirse tan observada, pero intentó calmarse.

- ¡Nuri! -Exclamó Elsie, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

- Ya ves, aquí estoy...

- Me tenías tan asustada... ¿Te gusta la fiesta?...

- No me gusta... -Elsie se asustó ante esas palabras- Me encanta. Muchas gracias, primita. Se cuanto te has esforzado,

La peliazul se tranquilizó del susto, y abrazó a su prima con fuerza.

- Dioses, que susto me habías dado... Pero sabía que te iba a gustar.

Nuria sonrió, y volvió a fijarse en el vestido de Elsie.

- ¿Tú de que vas disfrazada?

- Veamos... llevo zapatillas de ballet, un vestido pomposo, y mi príncipe, que era una figura de madera, volvió a ser él mismo por un beso mío... -Dijo mientras agarraba a Byron del brazo.

- Claro... El cascanueces. ¿Como no me di cuenta antes, Princesa de azúcar?

Las dos rieron, y se unieron a Jude y Byron para saludar a los demás invitados.

Todos los chicos corrieron a saludarla, mostrándole los disfraces y presumiendo orgullosos de que el personaje fuera con ellos.

- Celia, ¿Tú de quien vas?

- Soy Dorothy -Dijo sonriente-. Y aquí están mi hombre de hojalata, mi espantapájaros -Dijo señalando a Herman y Alan, que iban disfrazados de esos dos personajes, para luego acercarse al otro chico-, y mi muy querido León.

Joe iba con un disfraz de león un tanto gracioso, sobre todo por su cara. Aunque correspondió inmediatamente a los mimos de Celia.

- Felicidades adelantadas, Nuri -Dijo el chico, mientras abrazaba a su novia.

- Que guapos... me encanta como vais, de verdad -Dijo Nuria, aunque se quedó asombrada al ver a los otros chicos.

Si, ese tenía que ser David...

Nuria se acercó a él para asegurarse, y se quedó alucinada.

¡Iba con orejas de conejo!

- Oh dios mío... -Dijo Nuria, mientras empezaba a reírse.

- Ni una palabra o te enteras -Dijo David, enrojeciendo.

El chico iba vestido con un frac gris oscuro y granate, con las orejas y el rabo de un conejo, y el colmo fue el gran reloj dorado que tenía que sujetar con la mano.

- Deja de quejarte, ¿Quieres? Lo tuyo no es nada comparado con esto.

Nuria miró al chico que acababa de hablar y estalló en risas.

Era Caleb, también vestido de lo más elegante, con un gran sombrero de copa entre los brazos.

- ¿Caleb? Madre mía, ¿Quien eres tú?

- Soy el sombrerero loco... Como te atrevas a reírte...

- Caleb -Una chica le agarró del brazo, sonriente-. Se más amable.

- ¡Naoko! -Exclamó Nuria, mientras observaba a su amiga y abrazarla.

Iba guapísima. Llevaba el pelo corto como siempre, pero se había puesto una fina diadema con un lacito, y luego llevaba un vestido azul largo hasta las rodillas, con un delantal blanco y calcetines acompañando sus zapatos negros.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que llevaba un gato negro entre los brazos, con una pajarita malva rodeándole el cuello.

- Así que Alicia en el país de las maravillas... Estás preciosa, Naoko.

- No tanto como tú, princesita.

Las dos rieron animadas, y los demás no tardaron en sumarse.

- ¡Te he dicho que no! -Exclamó una voz por el fondo.

Elsie suspiró y miró a Jude, que ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Iré a ver... -Dijo la peliazul.

Se dirigió al chico y a la chica.

Era Shawn, disfrazado de lobo... Y también la mejor amiga de Byron, Evey, vestida de Caperucita Roja.

En su momento decidieron que serían pareja de disfraces, creyendo que Shawn en su infinita paciencia podría tratar bien con ella.

- Elsie... dile que me deje en paz... Quiere que me porte como un perro...

- ¡Se supone que eres un lobo feroz! ¡Tienes que rugir y fingir que me atacas!

- Ev... -Empezó Elsie.

- Vamos, solo intento darle realismo al disfraz... Y el idiota sosainas de tu hermano se niega.

- ¡No puedo con ella! -Gritó Shawn, exasperado- ¡Me tiene harto!

- Pues te aguantas. Te han asignado este disfraz, así que tendrás que soportarlo -Dijo Evey, mientras le agarraba del hombro.

- Chicos, solo es un disfraz. Tranquilos, no tenéis por qué estar juntos todo el tiempo... Solo para las fotos y para alguna cosa más.

- ¡Gracias, hermanita! ¡Te quiero!

Shawn abrazó a Elsie con fuerza, para después sacarle la lengua a Evey e irse corriendo.

- ¿Pero será posible...? ¡Shawn! ¡Vuelve aquí!

La chica salió corriendo tras él, mientras Elsie sacudía la cabeza y sonreía. Finalmente volvió junto a su prima, que estaba hablando con Roccoco y Areli, que iban disfrazados del cuento del pájaro de oro, por lo que iban de príncipe y princesa, pero también llevaban una jaula con un pájaro amarillo y brillante.

- Estás preciosa, Nuria. Felicidades. -Dijo Roccoco.

- Muchas gracias. De verdad. Saber que habéis venido desde tan lejos...

- Tranquila, mujer -Dijo Paolo, que se acercaba con Lena hasta ellos sonriente-. Teníamos muchas ganas de venir, y nos diste la excusa perfecta.

- Mira que eres bobo... -Dijo la chica, mientras se acercaba a ellos y los abrazaba.

Se quedó impresionada, ya que los dos iban del cuento de la Cenicienta, y Lena llevaba un bonito vestido plateado con brillos, y el pelo suelto adornado con unas finas cintas plateadas, y con una corona plateada encima de la cabeza, mientras que Paolo iba con un traje de príncipe blanco con adornos. Realmente parecían de la realeza.

- Estáis guapísimos. Me encanta tu vestido, Lena. Es precioso, te queda fenomenal.

- Gracias... Es un antiguo vestido de fiesta de mi abuela, lo hemos arreglado para la ocasión.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Como estábamos en Italia y no llegamos hasta ayer, Jude y Elsie no pudieron conseguirnos los trajes aquí, así que los escogimos nosotros en casa.

- Pues son perfectos. Parecéis un príncipe y una princesa.

Los tres se sonrieron, y Nuria siguió saludando a los demás.

Había un montón de invitados, cada uno con un disfraz de lo más original y bonito.

Nathan y Roselyn, su hermana gemela, iban de Hansel y Gretel, con unos trajes de colores campestres bastante trabajados. Nelly iba de pareja con Mark de la Bella durmiente, y fue bastante extraño ver a Mark vestido de príncipe, mientras que Nelly parecía estar en su salsa, con su vestido en diferentes tonos rosa, además de que se había alisado el pelo, y llevaba una pequeña corona dorada adornando su cabeza. Bryce iba de príncipe, vestido casi todo de color blanco, e iba de pareja con su hermana, Caitlin, que pronto cumpliría catorce años, disfrazada de la princesa de las nieves, con un voluptuoso vestido blanco y una corona blanca con adornos de copos de nieve, y además llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado. Silvia iba de pareja con Erik, vestidos de Wendy y Peter Pan.

Y por increíble que pareciera, también estaban los chicos del Black Rose, con casi todos los chicos vestidos de príncipes y otras cosas. Las dos chicas del equipo, Candice y Noelle, iban vestidas de Megara, la princesa de la historia de Hércules, y de Pocahontas. Por eso uno de los chicos iban del héroe y otro de John Smith.

Pero la atención de Nuria se centró especialmente en la chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes, que la observaba algo avergonzada.

Abie iba vestida de la princesa Blancanieves. Se había ondulado el pelo y lo llevaba suelto con una diadema roja con un pequeño lazo, y llevaba un vestido largo beige y rojo, con corsé y una falda ancha y larga.

Nuria aun estaba un poco enfadada con Abie, tanto por lo que había hecho a sus amigos como por fingir su propia muerte. La chica había vuelto hacía poco y lo había desvelado todo, pidiendo perdón, aunque aun era un misterio lo que la había decidido a enfrentarse a todos volviendo. Todos le habían perdonado. Todos, excepto Will. Pero ya se solucionaría.

- Abie...

- Espero que no te moleste que Jude me haya invitado...

Nuria la miró fijamente, con seriedad, hasta que sonrió y la abrazó suavemente.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, Blancanieves -Dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente y sonreía-. Te va como anillo al dedo.

- Eso me dicen.

- ¿Donde está tu príncipe?

- Yo no lo llamaría príncipe, ya que no hace lo que su princesa le ordena. Pero bueno, me han asignado que tengo que ir con él...

- ¿Estabas hablando de mí?

Las dos miraron al chico, y Nuria se sorprendió más de lo debido.

Pero le asombraba que hubieran puesto a Abie Rayner y a Axel Blaze, vestidos de príncipes de cuento, como pareja para una fiesta.

- Espera... ¿Vosotros dos? ¿Es que acaso...?

- Nada más lejos de la verdad -Dijo Axel.

- Por favor, ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

- Lo mismo digo, princesita -Dijo el delantero con una mueca-. Felicidades, Nuria. Debo reconocer que estás muy guapa. Jamás imaginé que llegaría a verte como una chica femenina.

- Mira que eres idiota. Pero bueno, supongo que viniendo de ti es un piropo... Gracias, Axel.

**...**

Después de hablar con todos y saludar durante casi una hora, fueron a comer.

Habían contratado a una empresa de catering, por lo que la gran cena parecía un enorme buffet, donde todos se iban sirviendo comida cuando querían.

- Así que al final te ha gustado.

Nuria se sobresaltó, pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo era Byron.

- Pues si, la verdad. Me lo estoy pasando divinamente.

- Me alegro. Porque la verdad, sabiendo como eres, me preocupaba un poco que no te gustara.

- Creo que en el fondo me esperaba algo así. Bueno, no algo tan fuerte como esto, pero si algo grande. Ya estaba temblando solo de pensar en las posibles ideas de tu novia.

- Lo se... En cuanto a fiestas, es temible. Aunque me alegra verla organizar todo. Se lo pasa en grande, me encanta verla tan contenta planeándolo todo. ¿Sabes? Ella misma diseñó muchos de los trajes.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ya lo creo. No hizo el tuyo, porque sabía que el de siempre te iba a gustar más, pero si que lo encargó con todos los detalles y perfectamente hecho, como habrás comprobado. No paró hasta que encontró el vestido perfecto. Y lo consiguió. Estás preciosa.

- Y ella está radiante... Creo que el saber que ella se lo pasa tan bien haciendo estas cosas hace que al final me gusten de verdad. Aunque la verdad, me alivia mucho saber que no volveré a tener una fiesta de guerra de pintura.

El rubio rió animado.

- Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por veros a las dos lanzaros globos de pintura la una a la otra.

- Pues menos mal que no viste la piñata... era terrible -Los dos rieron.

Después de unos instantes pensándolo, el chico se decidió a hablar.

- Nuria, se que tú y yo hemos tenido algunas diferencias... vale, algunas no, bastantes. Por una parte somos muy diferentes, pero la verdad es que a veces somos algo parecidos. Aunque siempre me sentiré fatal por lo que os hice, a ti y a la Royal...

- Ya te has disculpado unas cien veces...

- Pero nunca está de más disculparse de nuevo. Lo siento.

- ...

- Que sepas que me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Eres una gran persona, y una buena amiga. He acabado apreciándote y te he cogido mucho cariño.

- Mira que te gusta dramatizar... Pasarán años, y seguirás diciendo lo mismo... pesado.

Byron rió, y se sorprendió cuando notó que Nuria le acababa de besar en la mejilla.

- Me alegra que mi prima esté con un chico como tú. Sigue queriéndola y cuidándola como hasta ahora.

- ... Claro.

Byron le sonrió amistosamente, y ella se puso seria.

- Ya puedes haberte aprendido eso de memoria, porque esta será la única vez que te trate así -Dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se iba, no sin antes mirarlo de reojo por última vez, sonriendo-. Idiota.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia Evey y Shawn, que volvían a pelearse.

Por su parte, Nuria se acercó sigilosamente a Elsie, que estaba hablando con Paolo y Lena, y la abrazó por la espalda, asustándola. En cuanto la pareja la vio, sonrieron y se alejaron.

- ¡Nuria! ¡No me asustes!

- No te quejes. Te lo mereces por todo lo que me has hecho.

- Vale... ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

- Nunca me lo había pasado mejor. Jude y tú lo habéis hecho de maravilla.

- Bueno, queríamos que tu fiesta fuera algo inolvidable. Nos llevó un tiempo planearlo todo, pero lo conseguimos. Siento haberte mentido.

- En fin, supongo que no puedo culparte, cuando incluso has traído a nuestros amigos desde otros países... Y cuando te has esforzado tanto en organizarlo.

- No es nada. Además, la idea es de Jude.

- Lo se, pero tú hiciste también muchas cosas. Los disfraces, por ejemplo. Son magníficos. Y también encontrar mi vestido.

- Agh, Byron te lo ha dicho...

- Si. Y no podría estar más agradecida. Me encanta, es perfecto. Parece que llevo un vestido de novia... -Dijo riendo.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Quería hacer algo por ti, algo que te gustara de verdad.

- Pues has dado en el clavo.

Las dos se sonrieron.

- Nuri... Se que a veces es algo difícil lidiar conmigo... Soy algo pesada con la mitología y los dioses, me desespero a la mínima con muchas cosas... me emociono cuando puedo planear una fiesta temática... -Dijo riendo-. En fin, que soy una persona peculiar y difícil de aguantar muchas veces. Pero tú siempre estás ahí para soportarme. Me has ayudado muchas veces, me apoyas... y después de todo lo que hemos vivido has seguido a mi lado...

- Els, te estás yendo por las ramas.

- Dioses, lo se... Los discursos no son lo mío... Lo que quiero decir... es que eres la mejor prima del mundo, y que no te cambiaría por nadie. Te quiero mucho, Nuri.

Nuria sonrió, y abrazó a su prima.

- Yo también te quiero, Elsie. Gracias por todo.

- Chicas, ¿Estáis bien? -Dijo Jude, mientras se acercaba a las dos.

- Perfectamente -Dijo Nuria-. Solo le estaba diciendo a Elsie lo bien que lo habéis hecho. Es todo maravilloso.

- Me alegro mucho. Ambos estábamos muy preocupados por si algo fallaba. Pero todo ha salido bien.

- Si. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Me alegro de que al final no me hicierais caso. Nunca había tenido una fiesta tan fantástica y tranquila. Ha sido maravilloso ver a todos nuestros amigos, a cada uno encarnando a un personaje distinto... Me lo he pasado genial.

Los tres se sonrieron, hasta que Celia se acercó a ellos con una cámara.

- A ver, una foto de la Bella y la Bestia reformada.

Elsie se separó de ellos, y ambos posaron abrazándose mientras la chica sacaba la foto.

La peliazul notó como su novio la abrazaba por la cintura, y se apoyó en su pecho.

- Me vas a obligar a decirlo, ¿Verdad? -Dijo el chico, mientras miraban como todos se hacían fotos sin parar.

- ¿Decir el qué?

- Ya lo sabes.

- No, no tengo ni idea. Prueba a ver si dices lo correcto.

Byron suspiró, y sonrió.

- Tenías razón. Me equivoqué al pensar que no le gustaría la sorpresa.

- Eso es -La chica sonrió triunfal, y se echó un poco hacia atrás para besar a su novio en la mejilla.

Apareció Shawn de repente, exhausto.

- Vaya, lobo feroz... -Dijo Byron- ¿Desde cuando el lobo se escapa de Caperucita?

- He logrado darle esquinazo... En serio ¿Esta chica nunca se cansa? Que pesada. ¿Como logras aguantarla?

- Son años de práctica. Es una chica de carácter fuerte.

- No. Es pesada. Quería que la persiguiera a cuatro patas para hacernos una foto. Cansina. No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mí.

Byron y Elsie se rieron, mientras Shawn los miraba con cara de circunstancia y se iba con Axel y Abie, que parecían estar en una especie de discusión.

- Por fin ha aparecido alguien capaz de sacarle de quicio... no creí que ese día llegaría -Dijo Elsie, mientras observaba a su hermano

- Evey tiene esa cualidad... aunque en realidad es encantadora.

- Chicos, venid, que vamos a hacer más fotos -Dijo Nuria, intentando que los demás la dejaran pasar-. Con vosotros no tengo casi ninguna.

-Claro.

Se reunieron con la chica y los demás, y posaron todos juntos para la foto.

_**[...]**_

Nuria miraba el álbum de fotos en el salón de su casa.

Se reía al contemplar las fotos, tanto las de pareja como las de grupo. Naoko sonriendo, con David y Caleb peleándose por detrás... Evey corriendo detrás de Shawn... Byron posando apoyado con una rodilla en el suelo, cogiendo la mano de Elsie, que adoptaba una posición de perfecta bailarina de ballet...

También unas páginas expresamente solo de fotos de ella y de Jude, vestidos de la Bella y la Bestia. Salían riéndose, mirándose, solo hablando... A Celia no se le había escapado nada. Sobre todo una foto grande que ocupaba una de las páginas, de los dos sentados y dándose un tierno beso.

Sonrió, y pasó a ver las fotos de todos juntos.

Unos reían y hacían bromas, otros posaban a la perfección con sus parejas, y otros no dejaban de discutir. Incluso en una salía Abie dándole una colleja a Axel.

Aunque salieron unas fotos extrañas, eran perfectas. Le gustaban muchísimo.

Su decimosexto cumpleaños... había sido el más raro de su vida.

Había empezado con una mentira y una actuación, y había terminado con más de cuarenta personas disfrazadas de personajes de cuento.

Fue una fiesta poco común y peculiar.

Pero había sido la mejor fiesta de su vida.

**...**

**FIN**

_Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Level-5._

_Nuria y Naoko son personajes originales creados por Lovelygirl84._

_Elsie, Abie, Lena, Evey y Areli, y también los jugadores del Black Rose son personajes originales creados por mí_

_Feliz cumpleaños, primita. Que cumplas muchísimos más ^^_


End file.
